The collapse of Nature
by oreo-is-life
Summary: What happens if Beth attempted suicide but Sarah stopped her. Would life as a clone be easier. Quite a few deaths but none to serious. someone gets shot. Victor is paranoid and causes major problems involving Sarah and Beth, will the clones team up to protect each other? READ NOW! Rated t for death! Don't really know if there's any trigger warnings :)
1. Chapter 1

what if Beth didnt die? what would sarah be like?  
i dont own any characters :( _

Sarah spun round, a shot echoed thorough the walls. She collapsed to the floor grasping her chest. Her attacker turned and walked out briefly.

-_-_-_-  
Earlier that day,

"come on Fee I need you to support me here."sarah moaned.  
Felix gave her a look that suggested he couldnt deny. "Fine but i swear if i get in sh** again I'm leaving!" Felix responded, flicking paint in her face.  
Sarah was planning on taking kira and felix to iceland, however S was in the way, she was always in the way.  
She gave him a short hug and left without a goodbye. she had multiple things to do, it wasnt easy being a clone running from a international corporation.

After sarah left felix, she decided to go see Beth; she knew it wasnt a clever idea but she needed to be checked once in a while for her suicidal thoughts.  
As sarah arrived, she banged on the door repeatedly, "open up Beth, Its Sarah". No reply. She wandered round the back. what she saw was so horrific she let out quite whimper. Two guys lay lifeless on the floor blood pouring from thier bodies and no other than Victor pointing a gun at Beth's head. Kneeled on the floor with tape covering her mouth; Beth cried with small screams escaping the tape. Her perfected face broken with fear and acceptance to death. "I can't believe you left me for that military prick Sarah! you really were stupid he cant give you what i can, except now what i'll give you is darkness." Victor growled violently. Sarah picked up a metal bar found close to her foot and raised it slowly. Her gaze fell from beth onto the dead man closest and realised she recognised the hair,  
realisation struck...

-  
short and sweet to begin with, more to come:) regular uploads:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -  
Again another short paragraph but I love cliffhangers so...

"Paul!" Sarah mumbled under her lay there inanimate, even his presence dead had affected her in a way that she couldn't exlain. She stepped forward avoiding victor's eyesight. She stumbled over the bodies precariously. Holding the bar tightly Sarah raised the bar above her head before swiftly slamming it into his head. Descending to the floor victor let out a mild high pitch scream. Sarah ran to Beth's side to untie her. Beths rushed hands to her Blindfold removing it. she opened her mouth to speak, but dumbfounded, nothing came out. Beth gave sarah a scared look, Sarah pulled her to her feet and reassuringly said "He can't hurt you anymore." Sarah helped Beth into her car before driving her to felix's apartment due to felix not being there.

On arrival, Sarah sat Beth down on the couch. Almost straight after she went to the fridge to look for alcohol, she didnt care what it was as long as it had a percentage.  
She peered in the fridge and only finding lager she popped the cap and drank the whole bottle as if it was a shot. She was sure she was on the verge of a panic attack.  
Short of breath, she inhaled deeply she felt all of the oxygen in her lungs escape. Her chest was being constricted. That was when it happened. Sarah splutterd and coughed into her hands. Her eyes glimpsed down to her hands and she saw a rosy patch of blood splattered in her hands. Alarmed she grabbed her phone and dialled Cosima.

Meanwhile, Beth sat on the couch staring at her hands. she was aware of sarahs position and ignored her. she wasn't paying attention to sarah's pathetic panic attack She felt confused. a feeling arose within her she knew what she wanted and Sarah came and snatched that away. Even if Victor had done it with violence. she wanted to be dead. Death. Something most people avoid but Beth wanted to welcome that feeling of numbness she wanted to leave this place in which she hated. If only sarah knew what she had taken away from Beth. Sarah would surely pay. Still quiet Beth was thinking. Thinking hard.

-  
i know i did'nt update earlier but i will try hard to update often. :)


End file.
